As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,008; 4,823,699; 4,936,219; and 5,160,804; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective measures to minimize the aerodynamic instability of a finned projectile due to damaged fin surfaces.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented measures are extremely costly to incorporate into the mass manufacture of the finned projectiles.
In-bore fin damage presents a significant problem to the effectiveness of ordnance commonly inducing high yaws or projectile deformation. The principle sources of damage are the high temperature environment and propellant grain impacts to which the fins are subjected to; and, in order to maximize projectile performance it is necessary to minimize projectile fin damage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a relatively inexpensive procedure that will effectively protect the finned surfaces of a projectile during its in-bore transit; wherein, the protective measures are consumed within the bore such that a clean projectile exits the bore; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.